Coming Home
by Jasper's Southern Belle
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have never had kids of their own. What will happen when Carlisle comes home early from a medical convention? I suck at summaries so read to find out more. A/U A/H OOC *lemons* *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle's POV**

I had been at a medical convention for a week and a half now and I was beginning to get lonely. I missed my family and I especially missed my wife. Yes, I talked to Esme daily but it was not the same I need her in my arms. We had been married for several years and had adopted several children but had never had one of our own. I pulled into our driveway to find that all the cars were gone. I parked my car, got out walking up to the door, and unlocked it and that is where everything got better.

Alice must have known that I would be coming home because the only person in the house was my wife curled up on the couch in a black lacy teddy and a pair of black high heels.

She stood up and walked over to me in a very sexy manner that made me very eager. "Welcome home handsome" she whispered before walking away. I followed her all the way up the stairs to our bedroom in a daze.

I stood at the door and grabbed her tiny wrist. "I've missed you" I purred into her ear before I kissed her. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Her lips gently part and our tongues began to fight for dominance.

I picked her up, carried her to the bed, and gently laid her down on it taking her all in.

"Welcome home" she whispered before kissing me deeply.

**A/N: I know it is short but I am going to put up the rest of the chapters up tonight. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

**I do not know if I am going to continue my other story because no one seems to like it. **

**Leave me love and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote a "lemon" but it is not graphic. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-D **

**ESME'S POV**

I had missed my husband dearly and when Alice told me he was coming home early to surprise me I decided to surprise him instead. I had gotten the house ready and had changed into a black lace babydoll and the kids were out.

I had just sat down on the couch when I heard his car pull in the driveway. I heard his footsteps on the porch and I began to get nervous.

I sat there and waited. When he finally had walked in and followed me into the room was when everything began to get hot.

I kissed him deeply. I need him and all of him.

I pulled his tie off and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I pulled her body closer to mine and slowly began to kiss her jaw and then slowly began to make my way further down to her neck.

"You are stunning," I said between kisses.

My hands had begun to rub her thigh as she began to take my shirt of. I knew with in a few minutes we would be together as one again. She had finally gotten of my dress shirt and then my undershirt. I barely pulled away from her and buried my head into her chest.

"Carlisle" she moaned. Her head feel back onto the pillow and her back arched into me begging for more. "What do you want love?" I asked in a teasing matter. "You" she moaned.

I pulled her black thong off exposing all of her to me and I drank her in. My hands traveled up her thigh.

She moaned into the side of my neck. I began kissing the side of her neck and then her lips.

**ESME'S POV**

"Oh Carlisle" I moaned on the edge of my release. My body shook with please as the waves of my orgasm raked my body. My breathing finally evening out.

"Now it's your turn," I said with a devilish grin as I flipped us over. He was now on his back and I was on top of his chest. "Are you going to punish me Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"Like hell I am," I said with a tiny giggle as I undid his belt buckle and the button on his pants. I quickly pulled off his pants and slowly removed his boxers with my teeth.

After we were both undressed I crawled back on top of him and straddled his waist. I gave him a quick kiss and then began kissing his neck.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

She crawled back on top of me and laid there. I kissed her forehead. "I love you Esme," I whispered. She giggled "I love you too mister but I'm not done with you yet." she teased.

"Shit Esme" I moaned as I rolled her onto her back. "We will just see about that," I said as I kissed her and slowly stood up walking away from the bed and to our iHome that was on my dresser. When I turned it on the perfect song came on.

_I give her all my love_

_That's all I do_

_And if you saw my love_

_You'd love her too_

_I love her_

I walked back over to her and pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently. "So what else did you have in mind for tonight?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled "Nothing love" she whispered and then kissed my check.

_She gives me ev'rything_

_And tenderly_

_The kiss my lover brings_

_She brings to me_

_And I love her_

_A love like ours_

_Could never die_

_As long as I_

_Have you near me_

I guess she thought I couldn't hear her when she ever so quietly said "make love to me Carlisle." I looked at her and whispered "anything for you my dear" I kissed her gently and rolled her over onto her back.

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

I would do anything for the woman that was in my arms. I kissed her gently. I loved her deeply and always would and in that moment we came together.

I rolled over onto my back and brought her with me. "I love you Esme" I whispered and then kissed her again. "I love you too Carlisle" she whispered. I was great full for the women in my arms she made me whole and complete and I couldn't imagine being married to anyone other then her.

**A/N: Thanks to all who read. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ESME'S POV**

_5 months later_

It had been 5 months to the day that I had found out I was pregnant with our first child or should I say twins. I still hadn't told Carlisle because a few weeks after he returned home he left to go to Africa on a Doctor's with out borders trip. I was happy he was able t go because I knew just how badly he wanted it.

However I remember the phone called I received two days ago:

_I had been sitting in the tub relax because I had already begun to show. My back had been killing me that day so I had decided to call it a night after dinner and just relax. I had just started to unwind when my cell phone rang._

_I had chosen not to look at the caller i.d. and just answer it "hello" I said "Esme love I am coming home early." He whispered. I was glad it was him and I was so happy he was coming home. "Have you received my latest letter Carlisle?" I hoped he had but if he hadn't I could just surprise him when he got home. "No love I haven't but I am having it all forwarded to the house anyways." He was coming home that's all I could think about "I will be home in 3 days. I can't wait to see you love it has been to long" he said showing he needed to get off the phone. "I've missed you Carlisle and I can't wait to see you. Call me with your flight details when you get the chance. I love you talk to you soon" I whispered into the phone and hung up. _

I was now in the mall trying to find something to wear at the only maternity store in Port Angeles. The doctor didn't think it would be a good idea for me to go to Seattle for the day so the girls and I decided to go to Port Angeles instead.

I was skimming the racks of dresses when I found one that was perfect. I so badly am wishing for two girls but I honestly don't care what we have. These two children are miracle babies in their own rights.

When Carlisle and I first married we found out we would not be able to have children do to a very bad car accident that I had been in as a young adult. So we were told we could try but it would be pointless. We tried for maybe a year and after all the pain decided to quit.

I stood there with the pink dress with polka dots on it in my hand as I thought back on all the times we had tried. I walked to the dressing room to try on the dress and it fit. It was perfect. I took the tags off and walked to the cashier.

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to wear this out of the store." I said to the blonde women standing behind the register. I handed her the tag and my credit card and made the purchase.

Alice hadn't been to pleased with what I wore out but I hadn't gone to by any maternity to clothes so I was wearing my jeans that didn't even button and some of Carlisle's old t-shirts.

I took my credit car and the bag with my old clothes and shoes and made my way back to the car with the girls. We had brought to separate cars. We had brought Rosalie's BMW and Carlisle's Mercedes because I had to pick him up from the airport. However Alice was driving the Mercedes.

We drove to Sea-Tac and parked the Mercedes and the girls left. I went to the gate I knew his flight would be at and waited.

**A/N: Oh cliffy I know. I know this is weird for them but I love Carlisle and Esme as you all know and I want them to be happy with a mini family of their own. I will explain the rest of the family's back-story later as the story progresses. **

**Want to see Esme's outfit check the links on my homepage.**

**Review please and I will add the next chapter.**

**~The Sexy Nurse**


	4. Chapter 4

**CARLISLE'S POV**

It had been months since I had seen my wife and the kids. I was so excited to see them. Esme had seemed very off Standish lately but I did not push the topic. The plane had finally landed and I was ready to jump out of my seat I was so ready to see her. We had agreed that we would stay in Seattle for the night to have some alone time away from the kids and then go back the next day I just hoped she had remembered.

I had finally made it off the plane and through baggage claim. I was standing next to the lists of flights when I noticed a woman that looked just like my wife in a pink dress but she was pregnant. Very pregnant at that. That was when it hit me. I walked up to my wife wrapping my arms around her and our child.

"Hi sexy momma" I whispered into her ear causing her to jump. "Carlisle!" she shrieked. She turned around reviling to me her belly completely. "Welcome home daddy" she said in a very seductive tone. "When, how, girl or boy, healthy?"

A tone of questions filled my mind as we stood there in the middle of Sea- Tac reuniting for the first time in over 5 months. I did not understand how it was possible. We were told it was not possible.

She looked up at me with tears falling from her eyes "You don't want them do you?" she asked with so much hurt in her voice. 'Them' I thought to myself there must be more then one. How many are we having? "Oh no baby I am no were near angry I am ecstatic" I said and then kissed every tear away that had fallen down her cheek. "I just wasn't expecting this and it's probably the best welcome home present I could every get." I took her hand in mine and pulled her closer to me. "How many are there exactly because you said they?"

**ESME'S POV**

I knew my husband and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was upset but I did not know what he was upset about. He was asking so many questions. "We are having twins. I guess it happened before you left for your trip. The doctors do not know how it happened. I don't know if they are boys or girls I wanted to wait for you to come home." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his body and held him as close to me as I could.

I was scared he did not want children of our own, children of our own flesh and blood. I know it had been rough on the two of us when we tried so often. We were blessed when we were sent our twins Alice and Edward. The children that lived with us were not related except through us. We had decided to foster children instead of have our own.

We were first sent Edward and Alice, both two very intelligent children. We eventually adopted them and one other child Emmett. Alice and Emmett had married already and Edward was engaged, soon we would have an empty nest. Alice had married her high school sweetheart Jasper and Emmett had done the same but with Jasper's sister Rosalie. Edward on the other hand was engaged to marry Bella a girl who had moved to Forks in the middle of their junior year.

I was excited my kids were happy but at the same time I was sad and depressed that I would soon only have two children of my own flesh and blood to raise and I wasn't sure if Carlisle was up for that.

We walked out to the car hand in hand and drove to the Alexis Hotel where I had reserved the Fireplace Suit.

We finally arrived at the hotel to be greeted by the bellboy and valet. We tipped them and proceeded inside. "Welcome to the Alexis Hotel Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" the receptionist greeted "If you will come with me I will show you your room." We followed her to the elevator and came to a stop on the 3rd floor. "If there is anything I can do for you please feel free to buzz the front desk and we will send it right up," she said as she opened the door and then walked away.

The whole time since I had told Carlisle we were having twins he did not talk. "Carlisle are you ever going to say anything about this" I said as I sat down in the chair while rubbing my belly that seemed to be getting bigger by the second.

"Esme I am so happy but it's such a shock. If you had told me when you first found out I would have come home and taken care of you," he whispered as he kneeled on the grown and placed his head in my lap. I began to gently play with his blonde locks. We were going to have beautiful children there was no doubt about it.

"I wanted to surprise you and I wanted you to spend time doing what you love in a different country for awhile. I knew how excited you were," I whispered. With that he was on his knees looking right into my eyes. He kissed me gently and then began to deepen it slowly running his tongue along my bottom lip.

We were standing by the time we finally pulled away from each other to breath. He had begun to trail small kisses down the side of my neck when I finally spoke again "Make love to me Carlisle" I whispered.

Carlisle picked me up, carried me the short distance to the bed, and laid me down. He slowly pulled up my pink dress revealing my stomach to him. He kissed me gently and then began kissing me stomach all the way down to my belly button. He had already discarded with all my clothes and I was laying on the bed completely exposed to him.

He got off the bed and kneeled down at the foot of the bed. He had taken my legs and placed them over his shoulders. I had not even realized what he was doing until I felt his tongue and thumb enter me. I was in a total trance like state.

I quickly came and he kissed me gently. "God I have missed you love you don't know how bad I wanted to devour you when I first saw you getting off the plane," he whispered into my ear.

By now, he was completely undressed and laying beside me. I climb on top of him knowing it would be impossible for us to make love with my size. I could feel him at my entrance and I could help but let out a moan of pleasure. He ever so slowly entered me and I could feel the pressure building. He was ever so gentle with me. The love that could be felt between the two of us was like no other. We eventually came at the same time.

"I love you Carlisle Cullen," I whispered as I place a small kiss on his lips. I laid down next to him on my side and snuggled into him. "I love you too momma" he said as he kissed the side of my stomach and then my cheek as I drifted off to sleep.

That night I got the best sleep, I had since I first started to show. I was in love with a wonderful man and we were finally getting the one thing I wanted the most. A family.

**A/N: So there is the fourth chapter. I will write through the pregnancy and birth of the twins but I am not sure if I will continue after that.**

**Reviews encourage me to write and I may just send out previews to whoever reviews!**

**Much love,**

**~The Sexy Nurse**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Mandy my awesome beta. You are the best. **

**Esme's POV**

I woke up this morning very happy. My husband was back and I was pregnant with twins. I finally decided to get out of bed and let Carlisle sleep in soon. So rather then doing nothing I decided to put on my bathing suit and go down to the indoor pool for a dip. I put on the bathing suit that I got when I was on the shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie. It was cute it was a halter top with black, pink and orange dots on it. I loved it. I knew I would not be able to wear it for that long. I feel like a cow but I was so happy.

I slipped on my flip-flops, walked out the door, and rode the elevator down stairs. As I got off the elevator, I noticed the moms and their babies in the pool. They were all so pretty and skinny. Why did I have to wait another 4 months to have these babies? I wanted them now. I was embarrassed now and did not want to get in the pool. I was so embarrassed I started to cry, I never cry in public but for some reason I started to. I guess it was the hormones.

I had left a note for Carlisle to tell him where I was but I never expected him to show up. I was just going to go up stairs and get dressed for the day instead.

I stood in the lobby next to the elevator waiting for one of them to open their doors before any of the other mothers saw me pregnant and crying.

**Carlisle's POV**

I woke up alone in bed. I wondered around the suit for a bit until I found her note.

_Carlisle,_

_I have gone down to the pool. Join me if you would like. There are clothes in the extra bag for you if you decided to come. All my love._

_Esme_

I went to the bedroom again and found a pair of swim trunks and flip-flops for me to were. I got dressed and went downstairs. I finally made it downstairs and as the doors opened I saw my beautiful wife standing in front of the elevators crying.

"Esme my love why are you crying?" I said as I pulled her into the elevator and pushed the button for our floor.

"I feel like an ugly fat cow," she cried into my shoulder. I continued to holder her as she cried.

I knew it was just her hormones but I felt bad for her. "Esme my love you are the most beautiful pregnant women I have ever seen."

She looked up at me with sad eyes "Really?"

I smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose "Yes my love you are beautiful and radiant. I have never seen a pregnant woman as beautiful as you. Now lets go back downstairs and go for a swim."

I kissed her gently and then pushed the button for the ground floor. When we finally got back downstairs, we went to the pool and got in. All the women in the pool started talking to Esme about her pregnancy and when she was due. I was so excited and I knew these next 4 months would fly by. We had an appointment set up for this week to find out the sex of the babies but I was not sure if I wanted to know.

I got out of the pool and dried off. I walked over to the bar and got us both a smoothie. I knew she had not eaten anything this morning and she needed to eat.

I took her the smoothie and sat down at the edge of the pool. "Esme you need to drink this. I know you haven't eaten anything today." She smiled up at me "Thank you baby" she said and all the women that were with her began to giggle like little girl.

When we finally decided to go back upstairs, we both took a quick shower and got ready to go out to dinner. I had asked Alice to pick out a few fancy dresses for Esme because I planned to treat her to several fancy dinners before we went home.

I had chosen to take her to Dulces Latin Bistro, for dinner tonight. I knew she loved the restaurant but we rarely went. It was not because it was too expensive it was because it was so far away and we rarely had our own time together.

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle and I were going to dinner at a five star restaurant. It was something we always did.

I got dressed into a black lace dress that Alice had picked out for me. I was not to sure about the heels but I knew that I could deal with them. If I absolutely had to, I would take my shoes off. I put the jewelry on and then did my make up and hair.

"Carlisle my love are you ready to go?" I yelled into the bathroom

"Yes are you?" he said walking out the door "Well obviously you are. You look beautiful my dear" he said kissing my cheek.

We walked downstairs and got into the limo that was waiting for me.

"Sorry my love where we are going is a surprise" Carlisle whispered into my ear as he tided a satin blindfold over my eyes.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews. You can find the outfits and dinner locations on my profile. In addition, I have come out with a schedule for my stories that is also on my profile as well. Check out my website for previews: **

**http:// diary (dot) com / drcullenssexynurse76 / 48158 - drcullenssexynurse76 - drcullenssexynurse**


End file.
